El punto de quiebre
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: "Siento frio, pero no soy yo"."Siento sangre corriendo, pero no la mia".Podria morir en este momento, pero no merezco el descanso eterno.""Podria disculparme, pero no servira de nada""Podría repetirte cientos de veces "Te amo", pero nunca los escucharías.""Podría besarte, pero no los sentirías.""Estas muerto, pero aun asi me aferro a tu cuerpo" Pov de Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es el primer fic de Gravitation y he tenido unos dias en que en todos mis fics acabo matando a alguien de los personajes, queria hacer algo para ellos, porque Shuichi es fuerte pero como bien digo. El punto de quiebre es inevitable. Ojala lo dsifruten.

* * *

_Tirado boca abajo, con mi respiración lenta y rápida a la vez, comencé a reflexionar, en mi entorno, en mi realidad, como es posible que todo lo que me rodea no se ve igual, no reconozca el panorama en el que estoy existiendo, se siente como un campo de batalla uno rodeado de enemigos, hipócritas que me sonríen a la espera de que me den la espalda para atacarme con un cuchillo, dejarme tirado y luego reir de mi desgracia, de mi dolor._

_No se de que me quejo, despues de todo nunca existió un solo aliado para mi, cuanto desearía poder volver a aquella noche, la deslumbrante luz cegando mis sentidos y el hombre parado frente a mi, criticando mi canción. Si no hubiese dejado que la letra volara de mis manos, nunca te hubiese conocido, y en estos momentos me sentiría mejor, me sentiría aliviado y podría volver a pensar que en este mundo existen los aliados, sin abandonar la felicidad que antes me caracterizaba, pero lamentablemente no se puede, sino cuantas personas rogarían por poder cambiar algo que perturbo de manera cruel su futuro._

_Los años que he pasado se sienten tan pesados como si en mi espalda llevara a cuestas el problema de un país, como si los lamentos y lagrimas fuesen agujas tan pequeñas y aun asi tan filosas que se encajan en mi ser, lo destruyen por dentro, y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas, porque cada momento que sigo aquí, mi cuerpo se rompe mas, lo se, pero aun asi, no me quiero alejar de ti, ni aun cuando de tu parte no he sentido la calidez, en el fondo me debe gustar ser herido._

_Quiero gritar, porque no planeo escapar del destino que elegi, o mas bien mi corazón, aquel que desenchufo mi cerebro y razon, y gracias a ello solo sirvo al corazón, el cual es un masoquista de primera, uno que no me deja descansar ni un segundo, y también por otro lado, otro de los enemigos que me priva de la libertad. Pero la pared no es capaz de consolarme, ni ayudarme a liberar un poco de mi pesar. Por eso añoro tanto la oscuridad pues es mi fiel compañera, que encubre mis lamentos y lloriqueos, pues hasta para eso me he vuelto un experto, el fingir y mentir. Si vieran en estos instantes al yo de ahora, simplemente no me reconocerían, e incluso ni yo mismo reconozco al chico que esta parado frente a mi, y se refleja en el espejo._

_Mis cabellos rosados despeinados, simplemente seco, mis ojos amatistas sin brillo, sin vida, con ojeras gigantescas que ahora no son capaces de borrarse, mi sonrisa, una que se ha vuelto tan real como la fingida, porque hace años que no sonrio con sinceridad, pero nadie se percata de ello, piensan que todo esta bien con Yuki por mi actitud sin saber que es una farsa que oculta la verdad, una que les hace no preocuparse y no arruinar._

_Con el paso del tiempo todo se hecha al fondo, no se que es mas difícil de superar, o algo que sea peor si una palabra o una acción, y siendo sincero no deseo averiguarlo. Mi amatista vista se pierde en un sinfín de lugares, sin detallarlos apenas viéndolos, todos mis pensamientos, todo lo que acontece, simplemente es un __**"Da igual".**__ Con repetición, y con dolor las palabras se aferran a mi ser, __**"Todo esta bien" "No es importante"**__ si he podido fingir ante todos, entonces, ¿Por qué no engañarme a mi también? Todo debería seguir igual , porque siempre hay un momento en que todo se desvanece, ya no existen las palabras de consuelo, ya no sirven de nada de todas formas, me rendiré, por primera vez en mi vida me rendiré, porque el aferrarse a este amor es lo que mas me ha dolido, me rendiré pero aun asi no me ire, no importa que todo sea unilateral, no es importante, no ahora, ya no mas._

_Siento decepcionarte, pero al parecer es lo mejor que se hacer, nunca sere lo que tu tanto deseas, lo que cada noche sales a buscar, quiero ser perfecto e ideal para ti, pero no puedo, porque nunca me has dicho lo que quieres, y todos mis intentos solo dan un simple __**"Da igual".**__ Cuanto lamento el haber conocerte, y mas aun llenar a mis amigos, y a todos los que me rodean de problemas. Pero no puedo evitarlo, soy toda una maraña de problemas. Te amo tanto Yuki, y por ello quiero romperte, destruirte tanto como tu lo has hecho conmigo. Siempre me he cuestionado el momento en que todo cambio. Porque siento, como si hace años, en algún momento del dia o noche, sin previa sospecha, y sin especificacion determinada me mori._

_No recuerdo muy bien a mi otro yo, no recuerdo lo que antes fui, e incluso no recuerdo si cambie o de hecho siempre fue asi, que ahora son tan falsos como mi felicidad, como el amor que tienes hacia a mi. El tiempo y la paciencia ya no sirven de nada, e incluso puedo asegurarte, son lo peor que puedes hacer para sentirte mejor, créanme lo vivi, solo te corrompen mas. __**"¿Si cambiara en algo las cosas serian diferentes? ¿Me querrías mas? Si enfermara al punto de la muerte ¿me darias tu atención?" **__no estoy muy seguro si lo que digo solo lo estoy pensando o realmente lo estoy diciendo __**"¿Qué me hace falta para que me ames como lo amas a el?" **__porque estoy seguro tu sensei nunca ha dejado tu pensamiento, y eso te destruye, como lo hago yo, ambos somos un par de masoquistas pero en un nivel diferente. __**"Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hare"**__,he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he pensado en hacer una locura. Pero aun no llego a ese punto, solo uso unas gotas para dormir recetadas por mi medico, porque nadie sabe que estoy asi por ti, ni siquiera saben sobre los antidepresivos que tomo, ¿sabes? Hasta cierto punto es gracioso._

_Muchas noches a manos de esas pastillas he buscado el sueño, uno reconfortante, __**"Uno que durase para siempre"**__. ¿Es demasiado pedir? Me es imposible dejar el dolor, porque no puedo hacer algo mejor "¿Y si utilizase un metal?" nadie notaria la diferencia, "¿Recuerdas la felicidad?" Yo ya no, no puedo, ni siquiera recuerdo en lo que se sentía, esta todo mejor asi. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucha, Sali antes de mi trabajo, contando con un par de horas extras antes de tu llegada, usualmente siempre llegas antes que yo._

_Me mire al espejo fingiendo sonreir y justo cuando iba a gritar por ti, por la llegada tan esperada, lo que vi, me paralizo, estatico sin poder moverme solo observar la escena con dolor, con tristeza; ahora todo se volvia comprensible, nunca me amarías porque en alguien mas lo encontrabas, no es como si no hubiese sabido antes que tu no me amabas como yo a ti, o que te acostabas con algunas mujeres aun cuando ya estábamos ¿juntos?. Sin embargo verlo con tus propios ojos es peor de lo que imagine. Dentro de mi se escucho un estallido y no estoy muy seguro de que, una sensación de soledad, de amargura invadió todo mi ser. Finalmente lo alcance, __**"Mi punto de quiebre"**__ camine tan solo un poco hacia atrás, y golpee una mesa, paraste besarte con la joven a tu lado, era hermosa aunque me cueste decirlo, tu rostro era todo un poema, y el mio tan serio, tan triste, pero a la vez sin vida, girando sobre mis talones me dirigi al baño, cerre la puerta, me acerque al botiquín de medicamentos, y tome mis anti-depresivos, serian lo mejor para calmarme, justo cuando iba a guardar la caja metalica, mi vista se poso en las tijeras, tan afiladas tan hermosas, y en este momento me parecían la salida mas hermosa que nunca antes haiga visto._

_Con decisión las tome entre mi mano izquierda, la que mas fuerza poseía, y en la otra aferre las pastillas que aun no ingeria, pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y tu tomaste mi brazo antes de que hiciera una locura, la de alejarme de ti, algo que debi haber hecho desde el momento en que te conoci y no como un perro faldero que sigue a un dueño que le desprecia, leales, somos estúpidos por eso._

**-¡¿Qué planeabas hacer?!-** _me gritaste con sorpresa, con preocupación._ **_"Hipocrita"_**

**-¿Tu que crees que hago?- **_le dije con frialdad_ **-me corrompiste, me destruiste, lograste tu objetivo. Llegue al punto de quiebre-** _tomaste mis hombros, y notaste el frasco en mi mano, lo elevaste y arrebataste con rapidez, leyendo sus letras y sorprendiéndote en el acto, sonreí de medio lado, aquella sonrisa tan falsa._

**-¿Anti-depresivos, hace cuanto tomas esto?-** _me quite tus manos de encima, y pude arrebatarte las tijeras._

**-No era importante el decírtelo, pero no sirven de nada…drogarme nunca sirvió de nada, me pude haber tomado el frasco entero y no hubiera habido cambios -** _me aleje tanto del hombre que tanto ame y que tanto me daño me realizo como si aquello fuese posible, y por la expresión en su rostro deducía que no se esperaba mi constestacion, _**-Adios Yuki, Te amo…o ¿sera que te ame?-**_ con rapidez encaje las cuchillas en mi pecho, una y otra vez, mis manos, mis piernas, y me deje caer por la pared de la regadera, con lentitud, cerre los ojos. Por fin conseguiría lo que tanto habia ansiado, un sueño eterno y reconfortante, no sentía el dolor, estas apuñaladas de las cuchillas no son nada a comparación de lo que sufri, finalmente encontré mi final, creo que encontre la felicidad, una lejos de ti._

_Me tomaste en tus brazos como si quisieras retenerme, y te manchaste de mi sangre, deseaba empujarte, pero, ¿sabias que si cortas demasiado profundo un ligamento, estos dejan de moverse o responder a los movimientos?, si, en el fondo habia planeado esto solo a la espera de la señal, del punto de quiebre. Finalmente la sangre mancho con rapidez mi ropa e incluso salpico hasta mi rostro, no es increíble la cantidad de sangre que un humano posee._

**-Shuichi, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** _estabas llorando, eres bueno debiste ser actor y no escritor. Lamento decir que todo fue tu culpa_ –**Shuichi te amo, no me dejes solo, por favor…-** _es demasiado tarde para decirme esto, tu tienes la culpa de que en estos momentos este asi. Aunque no toda es tu culpa, yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido para no abandonarte, para dejar de amarte, eso fue lo que paso._

_Con tu insistencia por alejarme, por despreciarme, el hacerme sentir como si no valiese la gran cosa, ¿estas feliz?, deberías estarlo ahora puedes revolcarte con quien quieras sin necesidad de esconderte. Vi tu rostro por ultima vez, recordando la pesadilla de mi vida, pero te ame, como un perro fiel, deje que mi cuerpo se relajara, sentía mi cuerpo libre, me habia quitado ese enorme peso de encima, todo lo que sentía ahora era tranquilidad. Con delicadeza susurre_

**-Tengo sueño-**_empezaste a gritar, creo que captaste que el sueño que siento es uno que no me dejara despertar. Si hubiéramos sabido comunicarnos mejor las cosas no hubieran sucedido como paso, pero ya no hay vuelta. Cerre los ojos, entregándome a la ligereza con la que comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo. Es el final…_

_El punto de quiebre esta frente a mi…_

* * *

Espero les haiga gustado, si es asi, por favor diganmelo, me encantaria saber la opinion de los lectores y escritores. Me despido y no creo sea el ultimo trabajo sobre Gravitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta la segunda parte que es la narracion de Yuki, ojala te guste ely el capitulo esta dedicado por completo a ti. Ademas que pienso hacer tal vez extras sobre las situaciones que impulsaron a los dos actuar como actuaron pero aun no estoy segura de hacerlo, por ahora disfruta la version del escritor.

Disfrutalo!

* * *

_Tantas veces que trate de alejarte, tantas veces que intente herirte, no buscaba que te separaras de mi de esta manera, de hecho es lo que menos me hubiera imaginado. Prefería tenerte lejos, aun cuando una parte de mi obsesivo ser me decía que no te dejara ir, aun asi deseaba que fuera un adiós donde pudieras ser feliz, donde pudieras vivir. Sin embargo todo lo que toco, lo que quiero tiende a sufrir, tu eres la prueba viviente de ello. No es como si hubiera querido matarte, pero, tampoco quería que sufrieras demasiado, la idea de que un dia me dijeras que me dejarías me rompia el alma, el corazón que con tus berrinches, tus gritos, tu sonrisa lograste volver a hacer latir se rompiera, pero aun asi, por eso mucho tiempo intente que no me llegara tu cariño, tu calor y aun asi no fui lo suficientemente fuerte._

**_"_****_Deje que entraras en mi corazón" _**_no creo que el permitirte entrar en mi apartamento haiga sido un error, se que el que te tomara cariño no fue una simple equivocación. Pero el haber decidido que engañarte con el único fin de alejarte para que pudieras ser feliz fue la peor estupidez que pude haber hecho. Todas las noches o al menos la mayoría de ellas, buscando sexo, porque solo era eso, mujeres que estaban dispuestas a un simple acto casual, uno al que le restarían la misma importancia que yo les restaba. Idiota fue el momento en que decidi llevarla al hogar donde tu solias vivir conmigo, maldito el segundo en que saliste mas temprano de casa, puto momento en que no consegui arrebatarte las tijeras. Si tan solo hubiese sido mas rapido, estarías vivo entre mis brazos._

**-Shuichi…- **_es lo único que logra salir de mis labios, el vacio dentro de mi es como cuando algo que amabas tanto desaparece sin dejar rastro, sin una esperanza de volver, porque es asi como es la situación, ¿cierto?, tu cuerpo esta desecho por las incontables heridas que lograste, incluso en las venas tenias otras que no parecían estar frescas, de hecho se ven como cicatrices. Tus cabellos, tus ojos cerrados con la ilusión de nunca volver a abrirse, una media sonrisa, tu calor corporal cada vez se extingue mas, esta desapareciendo aquella sensación de paz que lograbas irradiar._

_Ya me habia dado cuenta antes, tus sonrisas no parecían ser las mismas, pero como un ingenuo pensé __**"Si algo esta mal, el me lo diría",**__ y el confiarme demasiado, es lo que me trajo a esta situación de la que no hay una salida, si lo hubiese intentado antes, si te hubiese preguntado e incluso si te hubiese forzado a que me lo dijeras no estaríamos en esta situación. Pero aun asi __**"Tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo" **__porque ya mucho antes notaba cuando a la hora de que te entregabas a mi, gemias, suspirabas pero al ver tu expresión desde arriba era vacia, tus ojos abiertos perdidos en algún punto secreto, como si escaparas de la realidad en la que estabas viviendo, creo que ni tu te dabas cuenta de ello. Por esas expresiones, sentí que debía engañarte para que tuvieras alguna razon por la cual alejarte, por consecuencia te irias y me quedaría solo. Pagaría cada segundo de dolor que te llegue a causar, la única buena noticia es que si estabas lejos podría saber al menos que seria feliz, pero ahora con tu cuerpo inmóvil y tieso me doy cuenta no fue la mejor opción._

_Pensé que cuando te dieras cuenta de que te engañaba te irias, serias libre, pero no, te quedaste a mi lado, incluso creo intentaste estar mucho mas junto a mi, __**"¿y que hacia yo?"**__ aun teniendo toda tu fidelidad, teniendo todo tu ser, corazón, alma, simplemente tenerte a ti Shuichi, __**"¿Qué fue lo que se me ocurrió? Herirte aun mas" **__por eso hubo tantas noches en las que incluso no llegue a la casa. En las que te abandone, y para los que creían que no podía ser mas frio, hostil, despectivo, pues les puedo probar que fui mucho peor a lo que normalmente llego, esas palabras quedarían chicas para mi comportamiento hacia ti._

_Finalmente esos esfuerzos comenzaron a dar su fin, comenzaste a alejarte, parecía que solo necesitabas una señal para que me acercara a ti, o viceversa, te notaba distinto, no triste, de hecho, no podía definir tu estado, no estaba contigo como saber que tomabas anti depresivos. Y en parte –si no mas bien todo –fue mi obligación. Tu eras mi amante, siempre estabas pendiente de mi, te sentías responsable si yo salía afectado en algo, cualquier ser humano te retribuiría todo eso, e incluso no seria suficiente __**"Pero yo no soy un humano"**__ porque todos tienen sentido de la lógica, ninguno es tan cruel para corromper al pequeño que tengo entre mis brazos. Uno que ahora no se mueve, ni siquiera puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo tengo contigo aquí. Se que estamos solos y creo es la mejor manera, te quiero solo para ti, porque en estos momentos puedo recordar cada felicidad y alegría que me brindaste, y como con mis idioteces fui capaz de borrarlas, aun cuando me fui a New York tu siempre estabas ahí. Tus constantes llamados, me encantaba escuchar mi nombre en tu voz que aunque chillona era hermosa, como me dedicabas tu ultima canción en cada presentación, que aunque yo dijera que eran malas tus letras si en algo se comparaban con la de cualquiera es que todas representaban tus sentimientos, cada una de ellas estaban llenas de tus pensamientos, por eso debi darme cuenta de que algo malo pasaba al volverse todas tétricas, tristes y una que otra rencorosa, tus abrazos llenos de cariño, tus besos llenos de ternura, y tus Te amo repletos de completo amor, ahora todo eso es lejano, es inexistente, y en algún momento fueron los últimos que recibi, porque en algún momento ya no los senti._

_Te bese incontables veces aun cuando sabia que con ello no abrirías los ojos, acaricie tus cabellos esperando tu sonrisa de satisfacción, recorri tu rostro esperando que correspondieras a las caricias, pero todo eso no volveria a pasar, lo sabia, y sin embargo quería retener esas sensaciones que siempre pensé serian eternas, que en ese momento nunca me importo atesorar pues siempre esperaba una mas, ahora desearía haber podido memorizar cada uno de esos hechos, si tan solo hubiese sabido que esto pasaría me hubiera comportado mejor, no te hubiera hecho sufrir tanto, hubiera intentado hacerte feliz como tu lo intentaste, hacerte sonreir, complacer algún capricho que tuvieras, no te hubiera insultado –al menos no tanto – no te hubiera hecho llorar incontables veces, no hubiera dejado que enfermaras, te hubiera cuidado, protegido incluso si era de mi pero ahora, en este preciso instante, en este segundo, todos esos "hubiera" "tal vez" "quizá" "desearía" "y si" nunca existieron son vanas representaciones de algo que en algún momento desearías hubiera cambiado, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás._

_Yo impulse que llegaras al punto de quiebre._

_Todo lo que en algún momento debi aprender, debi sentir, debi nunca dejar ir, lo que me parecía siempre estar ahí, ahora se siente como si hubiese probado algo en sorbos y no fue suficiente el haberlo sentido asi, desearía volver a probar todo el contacto que contigo llegue a tener. Derrame lagrimas como nunca lo habia hecho, en el ultimo momento te dije lo que en vida siempre quisiste oir __**"Shuichi te amo" **__¿pero en ese momento de que servia?, aun cuando en esas simples palabras te deposite mi cariño, mi inseguridad, mi temor, no eran suficientes, no lo fueron, por que aun asi no fui capaz de retener tu ultimo aliento, aquel que te robe con nuestro ultimo beso, con aquel aferro a tu cuerpo, nada de eso fue suficiente porque deje ir tu vida._

**_Podría sonreir, pero ahora no estoy feliz._**

**_Estoy solo, pero me lo merecía._**

**_"_****_Estoy sufriendo, pero no lo suficiente como para pagar el tuyo."_**

**_"_****_Estoy llorando, pero no me comparo a tus llantos."_**

**_"_****_Me siento vacio, pero tu te sentías peor."_**

**_"_****_Me siento muerto, pero yo no lo estoy"._**

**_"_****_Siento frio, pero no soy yo"._**

**_"_****_Siento sangre corriendo, pero no la mia"._**

**_"_****_Podria morir en este momento, pero no merezco el descanso eterno."_**

**_"_****_Podria disculparme, pero no servira de nada"_**

**_"_****_Podría repetirte cientos de veces "Te amo", pero nunca los escucharías."_**

**_"_****_Podría besarte, pero no los sentirías."_**

**_"_****_Estas muerto, pero aun asi me aferro a tu cuerpo"_**

_Podre sufrir un millón de cosas, y ninguna se compara con lo que tu sentiste, con lo que yo te obligue a conocer, con lo que yo te obligue a pasar, lo lamento, no sabes cuanto, y en estos momentos no es posible decírtelo. Si tuviera otra oportunidad, si en alguna otra vida te llegase a encontrar, me gustaría realizar todo lo que en esta llegue a fallar. Cambiar el destino que solo yo logre marcar. No puedo aceptar que tu cuerpo yace sin vida en mis brazos, tampoco puedo aun comprender como todo lo que te hice desencadeno este final, no puedo ser capaz aun de reconocer algo que perdi, no pude antes, y no puedo ahora. Pero no voy a buscar algo que me ayude, e incluso aunque suene hipócrita, nunca antes lo busque, y aunque esos momentos que pase contigo fueron los mas felices que pude haber vivido, fueron los últimos que pude tener._

**_Porque eras el único que me aceptaba, porque eras el único que siempre me acompaño, porque eras el único que siempre me sonrio, porque eras el único que nunca se alejo, porque eras el único que me abrazaba, porque eras el único que detectaba si algo me pasaba, porque eras el único que me buscaba ayudar, porque eras el único que me busco cambiar, porque eras el único que me hizo sonreir, porque eras el único que me llego a preocupar, porque eras al único que lloraba por mi, porque eras el único que estuvo siempre ahí, porque eras el único que me entregaba todo su ser, porque eras el único que me entrego su corazón, porque eras el único que nunca se aparto, porque eras el único que siempre me valoro, porque eras el único que me hacia sentir preocupación, porque eras mi única felicidad, mi único rastro de amor, el único que pudo hacer latir mi corazón, el único que me volvió su prioridad…pero ahora nada de eso esta, todo lo destrui, lo corrompi, lo aleje, lo aparte, y finalmente lo despedacé. Con la muerte, con todo ello lo termine. _**

_Aunque en estos momentos, realmente me merezco todo esto, finalmente, recibi mi castigo, me lo merecía, aun cuando no haiga sido el peor castigo, ya que, "¿Por qué TU debías sufrir algo asi?" si alguien es culpable de todo los daños, de muchos dolores, era solo yo, y tu no debías pagar con ello, pero ahora no importa cuanto me lamente, cuanto desee el volver a tenerte, cuando desearía poder poseerte, cuanto desearía escuchar tu voz, cantando alguna que otra canción. Estoy seguro tus amigos me culparan, y no podrían tener mas razón, que mi 'cuñadito' me dirá que Shuichi se lo busco, pero no es así, nada de eso es así, yo fui el culpable, pero al menos podre pagar cada sufrimiento por el que pasaste. _

* * *

Espero les haiga gustado, si es asi dejen un review si no pues tambien, cualquier critica es buena, espero se sienta como la primera parte, tratando de representar la desesperacion del personajes. Me despido y esperen otro trabajo.


End file.
